The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus alba, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Byboughen’. ‘Byboughen’ is a new cultivar of red twig dogwood, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as naturally occurring branch mutation of Cornus alba ‘Morden Amber’ (not patented). ‘Byboughen’ was discovered amongst rooted cuttings that had been planted in a production field in Valley River, Manitoba, Canada in summer of 2009.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar amongst rooted cuttings of Cornus alba ‘Morden Amber’ (not patented) that had been planted in a production field in Valley River, Manitoba, Canada in summer of 2009. The new cultivar is therefore a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Morden Amber’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2011 in Valley River, Manitoba, Canada. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.